MSG 0079: Brothers In Arms ReModified
by maseface
Summary: Two pilots on oppsites sides of the OYW appear, not because of some random drawing but because they are family. See what happens when brothers are pitted against each other. Who will survive?


Welcome to my re-vamped and re-organized story that captured not to many of your hearts. I wanted to bring back this story because I changed a few things around, made more and more from the previous, and changed my name. 

Read as much as you would like and review as little as you want to, I don't care. I'm writing this for the sole purpose of… I want to. Reviewing would be nice because it can help me become a better writer. I don't want to spill out the rest of this bullshit so here it is… HEHEHEHE!!!!

Mobile Suit Gundam Pilot Biographies: Brothers in Arms

By: Maseface 

**Chapter1: Two Sides of the Spectrum  
  
**

In the first few weeks of the OYW that marked the beginning of the calendar year Universal Century (UC) 0079, both the Earth Federal Forces and the Principality of Zeon saw half their respected armies perish, while the atrocities that befell the civilians were far greater.  
  


Meanwhile both forces were at a stalemate, combining and increasing their forces in hopes of once again battling an intense war. The Zeon began mass-producing their own mobile suits and in dire need of more qualified and trained pilots. While the Earth Federal Forces began designing and mapping out their own mobile suits under the "V" Project, whose names would be infamous throughout the long and arduous that lay ahead: Gundam, Guncannon, and Guntank. These mobile suits would later prove to be the deciding factor that the Earth Federal Forces would need to gain an edge against the already mass-produced Zeon mobile suits.  
  


But before there were any Earth Federal Forces mobile suits, there were the fighter pilots that braved the skies and space against the large and heavily-armored Zeon mobile suits. They had the guts that the Earth Federal Forces needed to at least gain some ground in the intense war. But soon these fighter pilots would deem unneeded due to the construction and production of the new and upcoming mobile suits. All in all, these new mobile suits proved to be stronger and faster than the Principality of Zeon could comprehend leading to more of a variety in the Earth Federal Forces specific units attached to these mobile suits. But there had to be groundwork that the later mobile suits had to be built on. These mobile suits would have to prove to be effective in order for the Earth Federation to produce their own types of this kind of specific mobile suit.  
  
**March 28, UC 0079**

**Luna II [L3 Colony Cluster] EFSF Base**

**1800 hours  
  
**

The quiet and serene EFSF Base on Luna II was calming and comforting to those who were stationed there. Once a base of horrible atrocities occurred where the Earth Federal Space Forces battled the Zeonic Space Assault Force, it now stood as a sanctuary to the Earth Federal Forces pilots who were there for active duty or short leave. Both sides knew the battle wasn't going to end, and seeing that, Admiral Dozle Zabi, commander of the Space Assault Force, told the rest of his troops to retreat back to their home base of Solomon.  
  


'You know, you need to train more with your Saberfish or you'll end up like those who were killed in battle,' a young, beautiful blood red- haired woman said as she stared straight into another soldier's eyes.

They were both sitting down, eating their daily rations for lunch which included garlic bread, watered-down spaghetti and meat sauce, and water. Even though these weren't the healthiest of meals, they provided the soldiers onboard Luna II with a daily diet. They were the youngest Federation soldiers on Luna II, and they brandished their immaturity with brash antics and immature feelings about how they will change the course on the OYW (pretty much everybody thinks that now-a-days).

'Maybe, but there's no war here on Luna II, and I see it that as long as there isn't any war I don't need to train. Anyway, I'm on vacation and I've seen to many battles in my lifetime. I'm a seasoned veteran now and I feel that my skills are qualified enough to go into battle at this very moment,' the young man replied as he too stared at the beautiful young woman sitting across the table.  
  


'I didn't join this just-war cause of the Federation to hear hot shots like you brag about their skills and the next day, I can find their obituary in the paper. I joined because I wanted to end Zeon's "master" race bullshit,' she said with both anger and fear in her voice that increased the volume of her voice.  
  


'Sure you did,' he said jokingly and mockingly at the girl. 'You haven't even seen a battle before, so what would you know about my skills as a pilot. You're even lucky my skills have got me this far. I didn't escape into this war to hear young, brassy people like you to claim that they themselves want to put an end to Zeon's bullshit. Only those who don't know the true horrors of war say shit like that. When you can prove to me that you're capable of backing up your claim, only then will I believe what you said. Until then, your words are only a cliché to me,' the young man said as he sat up from his chair and started walking the other direction. He stopped for a moment, realizing the powerful words he had just said. He leaned his head to towards his right shoulder and muttered, 'Thanks for bringing me back to reality once again.'  
  


'You asshole! How dare you treat me like that! If you ever need my help, rest assured that I won't be there,' she thought to herself but never said aloud as streams of tears flowed down her cheeks and on the metallic ground below.

'If only you knew how we soldiers feel about fighting and killing the enemy. Ruum changed me in more ways than you know. Ending the killing of my friends and comrades are what make me stay in this war now. I'm sorry…' he thought as he walked farther and farther away, '… it isn't going to end any time soon.'  
  
**January 12, UC 0079**

**Luna II [L3 Colony Cluster] EFSF Base**

**1800 hours  
  
**

The war between the Principality of Zeon and the Earth Federal Forces had only just begun. Almost two weeks ago, the Principality of Zeon declared war on the Earth Federal Forces, launching surprise attacks on the Zahn Province in Side 1 (L5), the Hatte Province in Side 2 (L4), and the Mua Province in Side 4 (L5). Through this week long war, the Zeon forces used NBC (Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical) weapons in hopes of startling the Earth Federal Forces enough to gain a decisive edge in the upcoming months of the war. All in all, around 2.8 billion lives (roughly 25% of the total human population) were lost as the Earth Federal Forces garrisons and the colonies that housed them were destroyed.  
  


In hopes of reaching the Earth Federal Forces main headquarters, the Zeon forces staged an operation known as Operation British, where the Zeon forces would drop a depopulated colony, Side 2 (L4) Bunch 8 (Island Iffish), onto the Earth Federal Forces general headquarters in Jaburo, South America. In accomplishing this, the colony made a slingshot course around the Moon's orbit and would hopefully land at Jaburo, but things went awry. The colony actually went off course and landed in Sydney, Australia, destroying the whole city and its population. While going through the atmosphere, the colony split up into four pieces. Three of these pieces landed in a few unpopulated areas of North America, while the fourth and largest one landed in Sydney, Australia, destroying 16% of the continent, creating a 500 meter crater, and setting off an "impact winter" that drastically changed the Earth's climate.  
  


Inside the General of the Army's main Magellan-class cruiser, the flagship Ananke, many Earth Federal Forces high-ranking officers began talking about the next act the Zeon forces will commit against them. Knowing that the Zeon would plan something drastic and large in the next few days or weeks, they planned on it happening now. They would have to combine their forces to put an end to the Zeon's onslaught of innocent people.  
  


'We've gotten word that the reconnaissance planes we sent out a few days ago noticed the Zeon moving ever closer towards the Side 5 L1 colony cluster. We believe that the Zeon are planning an offensive like the one a few weeks ago in that area. With that in mind, I believe that we should move our combined fleet towards that area, in hopes of stalling the Zeon offensive. Any word, General Revil?' the commander of Luna II said as he showed a map of the layout of outer space with Zeon moving ever closer towards Side 5.  
  


'I believe that our cause is just enough to bombard the Zeon offensive. Also, if the Zeon are to use NBC weapons again, we will have no chance of stopping them. Our space fighters are no match for their heavily- armored and more maneuverable mobile suits. We can't let another nuclear winter occur on our beloved homeland. If we can stall the Zeon offensive long enough, I believe that we might have a chance in gaining an edge in this war,' General of the Army Revil said as he tried to raise the hopes and dreams of his fellow comrades, but it seemed useless. He knew that the Zeon were stronger and had more of chance both due to their mobile suits but also their chances of inflicting heavy damage on the EFSF with NBC weapons.  
  


Suddenly the metallic door to the control room of the Magellan cruiser opened, revealing a young, black-haired man with his normal suit's helmet that hanged firmly from his left hand. As he entered the room, he saluted to all of the commanding officers, showing his respect and rank to them all. Sweat dripped from his head as he noticed the head of the EFSF, General Revil, staring at him confidently and respectfully.  
  


'What the hell are you doing here, Burros? Can't you see we're in a private meeting?' his commanding officer, Major Allen Keys, yelled out with anger in his voice.  
  


The young man dropped his hand, stared straight above the officers and said, 'Sir, I'm done with my training and would like more orders if that's at all possible, sir!' he yelled out in a muscular tone.  
  


'Done before everybody else, huh? I see. Your piloting skills must be qualified enough for me to rely on,' Revil said as he formed a smile beneath his white and gray-haired mustache and beard. 'What's your name?'  
  


'General Revil, sir. You don't have time to be talking to a novice pilot like himself. You should be more interested in the battle coming soon,' the Major said as he tried to make Revil ignore the soldier.  
  


'I'm Sergeant First Class Kenichi Joshua Burros, sir. During the One Week War, sir, I took down eight mobile suits single-handedly while only maintaining a 20% loss to my fellow crew members. Not to brag, sir, but I believe that my skills are qualified enough to take down more mobile suits and even the occasional battleship, sir,' the young man said with joy in his voice and a twinkle in his eye.  
  


'Impressive Sergeant First Class Burros. Your skills are more than capable to be relied on. I'm hoping that you can help me win in the upcoming battle. Do you agree?'  
  


'Sir, yes sir. I will do anything you ask of me, sir, no matter what the circumstances. I will always be by your side, sir.'  
  


'I appreciate that, Sergeant. With that in mind, I believe that your reliability has given me a sense of security. With that, I believe a promotion is needed. Would you like it better if I called you Sergeant Major Kenichi Burros?'  
  


'Sir, that preposterous! He's too young to be given this kind of treatment. Please reconsider, sir,' Keys said as he tried to plead with Revil again.  
  


'Sir, your offer is too generous. There's no need to give me a two rank promotion, sir. My skills aren't as reliable as you may think, sir. I'm only 18, sir, and have yet to learn what the true meaning of life during war is, sir,' he said with nervousness is his voice as his hands began to shake.  
  


'That's nonsense. I read your record from the One Week War and you were one of the few pilots who destroyed more than the occasional few mobile suits. Your skills were unprecedented and I believed that a two rank promotion was needed. Do you agree, Sergeant Major?'  
  


'Sir, yes sir,' Ken replied as he walked out of the room with a somber mood surrounding him as he walked towards the hangar of the lunar base.  
  
**January 16, UC 0079**

**Side 5 [L1] Bunch 11 [Ruum]**

**1500 hours  
  
**

The intense battle was raging on. Both the Zeon Space Forces and the Earth Federal Space Forces were sustaining large amounts of casualties as the second day of the war raged on. With the Earth Federal Space Forces 1st Combined Fleet, under General of the Army Revil, sustaining a 50% death toll, the Zeon seemed to be having a field day. More and more Zeon pilots were getting recognized by the EFSF for their skills as a mobile suit pilot.  
  


Due to the immense attack the Zeon Space Forces put upon the colonists of Side 5, the whole colony was destroyed along with its 2.5 billion inhabitants. Yet, the war for Ruum was still not over. Soldiers kept fighting and fighting for either independence or just ending the other side's bullshit on their ideals and fascist dictatorship.  
  


'Shit!' Ken yelled as an explosion rocked rattled his own Saberfish off course due to one of his comrades being shot down and killed by a volley of 120 mm machine gun shells to the engine block.

He was getting used to it by now. All of his team and his friends were either dead or MIA due to the intense onslaught of the new and improved Zeon Zaku mobile suits. One after another, he saw most of his team members' fall from either a Zeon Zaku or a Zeon Musai-class battleship. What was more horrifying was the colony that stood in the background. Thousands of people died in that colony, either by nuclear weapons or by G-3 gas. He had seen so much more blood and death in this war than what had happened during the One Week War. But this time he had seen the enemy that had killed his comrade. It had a different color scheme than the normal Zeon Zakus he had fought previously, and also it was an early type version. It was in a midnight black color scheme, making it harder for Ken to spot the enemy's movements.  
  


'Ha! So there you are?' Ken said to himself as he flew closer and closer to the Zeon mobile suit that stood only a few dozen yards away, still maneuvering its way through the intense combat and etching closer and closer to Ken's position.  
  


'You think you can take me, Federation scum?' the Zeon pilot asked through the communications channel.  
  


'What? How did you decipher the frequency?' Ken asked in alarm but managed to shoot a pair of missiles toward the mobile suit.  
  


'It wasn't that hard, punk. Shit!' he yelled out as he managed to dodge the missiles just in time. 'Take this!' he yelled out again as he fired a barrage of 120mm machinegun shells as the Federation aircraft.  
  


'Too predictable,' Ken said as he easily dodged the sporadically fired bullets and streamed closer and closer to the mobile suit.  
  


'You have no chance if you're trying to do hand-to-hand combat, kid. Just give up and surrender,' the pilot said as it pulled out a heat hawk (a heated axe-like weapon) out of its belt with its left hand.  
  


'Gotcha,' Ken said as he fired his more missiles towards the mobile suit, this time landing in the enemy's left hand, causing the heat hawk to become numerous pieces along with the mobile suits hand.  
  


'You're good, kid. See you later,' the pilot said as the frequency was cancelled and the mobile suit shot out into space further and further away.  
  


'Flagship Ananke, this is Sergeant Major Kenichi Burros. My team is lost and I need backup,' Ken said as he waited and waited for an answer from Revil's flagship, but no answer came. 'Shit!' Ken yelled out as he turned his aircraft in the direction of the flagship only to find it in one big pile of debris.  
  


He flew as fast as he could towards the flagship, hoping it wasn't too late for him to save the General. Just as he entered the 100 yards zone of the flagship, a static transmission came from the ship saying, 'Ser...Major Ken...Burros…I nee…backup…Now...My ship...crippled and…enemy has boarded…If…can help…and I…ill reward…heavily…Please…' the General said as the transmission was cut off.  
  


'Dammit!' Ken yelled as he got closer and closer to the ship, realizing that his reliability was what got Revil in trouble in the first place. Just as he was about to enter the ship, he saw three early type Zaku mobile suits it a dark violet and dark green color scheme exiting the hangar in the front of the ship.  
  


He sped up cautiously towards the enemy, hoping not to risk his own life. He turned another corner and fired his fighter's 25mm machinegun towards the enemy. Just as the shells were about to hit, the enemy detected his presence and quickly dodged the shells, firing their thrusters away from the ship and firing back with their own borage of machinegun shells, causing the debris of the ship and things around it to scatter and disintegrate leaving the enemy an easy escape.  
  


What Ken had just witnessed was a deafening ordeal that rocked the whole entire Earth Federal Forces across both space and on Earth. To everybody's horror, General of the Army Revil was kidnapped by an infamous group of brash Zeon pilots that go by the nickname "Black Tri-Stars", due to the dark-coloring of their mobile suits. With Revil kidnapped, the operation to halt the Zeon offensive ended abruptly, sending chills down the spines of every EFSF soldier that fought in the Battle of Ruum, or Ruum Campaign. All in all, 500 million casualties were divided between both sides of the war, causing the largest number of casualties in a war the greatest ever. On that same day, the rest of the EFSF 1st Combined Fleet retreated with melancholy in their hearts and minds, and believing to have sustained an 80% loss to their fleet.  
  


On the other side of the picture, the Zeon Space Forces were proud that their successful endeavor was over. Many young pilots' names were finally brought to the forefront due to their courageous actions during the Ruum Campaign. One such pilot was First Lieutenant Char Aznable, who successfully brought down five Magellan-class EFSF battleships, nicknamed "Red Comet" for the lightning speed of his mobile suit and also its red coloration, and promoted to Captain by the Space Attack Force. Another young pilot was Sergeant First Class Johnny Ridden, who brought down three Magellan-class battleships, nicknamed "Red Blitz" for his mobile suit's quick speed and also its blood red coloration, and promoted to Captain by the Mobile Assault Force. Another pilot that received recognition for his intense actions on the battlefield was Sergeant Major Kanz Vermeil, who single-handedly brought down 4 Magellan-class battleships and 2 Salamis- class battleships, nicknamed "Dark Shogun" for his lightning fast moves and the dark color of his mobile suit, and was promoted to First Lieutenant by the Space Attack Force. All in all, the success of this one Zeon offensive proved to be decisive in later battles, but also brought them down in the near future.  
  
**March 28, UC 0079**

**Luna II [L3 Colony Cluster]**

**1830 hours  
  
**

'This is Chief Warrant Officer Neville Minn. Everything seems to be quiet. No sign of the enemy anywhere,' a pilot from an MS-06F Zaku II Zeon mobile suit said as it swept through the space near some colony wreckage about 1000 yards from Luna II.  
  


'Roger that, Chief. Report back here for another mission assignment,' the commander of the small fleet of mobile suits said through Neville's communication channel.

Chief Warrant Officer Neville Minn's mission was to search through the colny wreckage and find hidden any sign of NBC weapons or G-3 gas containers. Even though it was highly unlikely that he would find any, he still did. Located towards the back of the colony were the remnants of a Zeon Zake and its G-3 gas containers, probably a pilot who never completed its mission.  
  


'Yes, sir,' Neville replied as he turned his mobile suit around and headed back to his home base. 'Wait, sir. I'm picking up something on radar. Oh shit! There is more than one of them! There are numerous numbers of enemies, sir! What do I do?' Neville panicked as he located an enemy squadron coming closer and closer to his position.  
  


'Engage the enemy, Neville. I'll send reinforcements to you now,' the commander said as he tried to calm down the young soldier and he ceased their communication channel. 'This is Captain Joel Cunningham. Neville is engaging the enemy as we speak and needs backup on the double. I request the rest of the mobile suit force to engage also,' he shouted through the communications channel of his lead Musai-class cruiser. He then opened up a communications channel to one of the soldier's rooms inside the Musai and said, 'Sorry to be waking you, Lieutenant JG Vermeil, but I truly need your help for this one. Neville is in a bit of a jam and needs an experienced pilot, like you, to help him. I'm sorry about this, but we both need you.'  
  


'Yes, sir,' the soldier replied in a not-so-excited tone.  
  


A few minutes later, the enemy engaged the mobile suit fleet along with the Musais in an intense battle. Many lives were being lost, mostly to the Earth Federal Forces, and more and more families were being heart-broken over the loss of their son or daughter. Before the stalemate, many lives were lost due to the power struggle between the Earth Federal Forces and the Principality of Zeon. None worse than those committed upon the great Earth: from which their ancestors first sprouted and walked upon.  
  


'They're only fighters, sir. We shouldn't have any problem with them,' a soldier in another Zaku said as he fired more and more bullets from his Zaku's 120mm machinegun at the enemy fighters.  
  


'Don't underestimate the enemy. They're more experienced and more powerful than we could've ever predicted. Stay alert and watch your backs. Make sure the enemy doesn't reach the Musais,' the commanding officer of the mobile suits, 2nd Lieutenant Hans Lyman, said as he drove his mobile towards the enemy.  
  


'Predictable from an inexperienced pilot like himself. Shouting out those words won't save lives, but it might as well save a few,' 2nd Lieutenant Vermeil thought as he destroyed another enemy fighter with his modified Zaku's 120mm machinegun and the stealth of his black-colored Zaku.  
  


'It's as if more and more appear out of nowhere. We don't have the manpower or the mobile suit power to handle this kind of raid. What should we...' a soldier began to stay until flames lit up his cockpit from the enemy's machinegun and his mobile suit exploded in front of his commanding officer.  
  


'Don't worry. As long as they don't reach the Musais, we have a chance. Vermeil,' he began to say as he patched up a communications line with another soldier, 'I want you to lead the charge as we head straight for the enemy. Your experience may help us gain an edge on the enemy's battle strength.'  
  


'That's suicide, Hans, and you know it. Rushing into the enemy like that will only increase your chances of getting killed. We need to fall back. We have a chance of winning as long as we can get the Musais back to Granada. Until then, engaging the enemy with our limited number of mobile suits is suicide.'  
  


'I gave you an order, Vermeil, and I expect you to follow it!' he yelled.  
  


'When me and my comrades' lives are on the line, I don't give a shit what you have to say. Just keep your goddamn mouth shut and let us do what we have to do to stay alive.'  
  


'Goddamnit, Vermeil! You could be court-martialed for not obeying orders, you know!'  
  


'Court-martial me then. Until you do, I'm going to stay alive and make sure my comrades will, too,' he replied in a harsh tone as he lead the rest of the mobile suits back to the Musais a couple 1000 yards away, and leaving behind a blinder cracker so the enemy wouldn't be able to follow them.  
  


'When I give you an order, Ensign, I expect you to obey, you understand?' Hans said as he grabbed the soldier by the collar and threw him up against the hangar's metallic wall.  
  


'Get your hands off me,' he replied as he swept Hans' hands off his collar. 'How dare you touch me? You have no authority over me, Hans, and you're even lucky I joined your little escapade to Side 7. Without me during Ruum, you wouldn't have gotten the recognition from Rear Admiral Dozle like you did.' He then grabbed Hans by the collar and said this to his face, 'The next time you touch me with your hands, Hans, you'll regret it. Now do you understand?'  
  


'That's enough! The both of you!' a voice yelled from the right. It was Joel's voice. 'How dare you start a ruckus in my hangar!' he yelled out as he walked over to the both of them as they were saluting. 'Next time you fight, I'll send the both of you to Dozle and see what he could do about your attitudes. Would you like that?  
  


'No, sir,' they both replied.  
  


'Sir, I felt it necessary that the well-beings of my crew were more important than starting another war with the Federation. With that said, sir, I feel I made the right choice,' Vermeil said with confidence in his voice.  
  


'Sir, I deemed it necessary that we engage the enemy because I felt that the protection of the Musais and our underlying mission was more important that the lives of my crew. Sir, I also feel that the Federation would be stunned at our battle strategy and withdraw their troops, making it easier to complete our mission,' Hans said as he stared straight above Jowl's head.  
  


'Sir, without my crew, there wouldn't be a mission,' Vermeil replied as he tried to lean Joel's favor in his direction.  
  


'You do have a point, Vermeil, but you also didn't obey orders, and that means some sort of punishment. Do you understand?'  
  


'Sir yes sir. Sir, Hans isn't my commanding officer; you are, and I felt that he was in no position to boss me around and put my life in danger. As you just saw, sir, Hans was only trying to tell me his authority was the only authority onboard this ship. He believes, sir that your orders are false and need to be reexamined. That's why he tried to reaffirm his officer role, in hopes of swaying me to his side, while he got all the glory.'  
  


'Is this true, Hans?'  
  


'Sir no sir. I only felt that Vermeil was veering in the wrong direction and needed some authority to steer him in the right direction. Sorry, sir, but you as well as I know that I would never do anything to overlap your authority.'  
  


'I don't believe you, Hans. I feel that the both of you need punishment. Hans, I feel a transfer would be necessary for you while Vermeil, you need solitary confinement. Do you both understand?'  
  


'Sir yes sir,' they both replied as they headed out of the hangar and towards their respective rooms.  
  
**Luna II**

**1800 hours  
  
**

'All fighters prepare to launch on the double! We are engaging the enemy!' the voice from the loud speaker said as it echoed throughout the entire hangar. Soldiers from all directions were hurrying to their stations on board the Salamis-class battleship, some running towards the turrets, others to their Saberfish fighters, and the rest to their positions all across the cruiser.  
  


'Gotcha,' Ken said to the guy's voice on the loudspeaker, even though there wouldn't be a reply, as he jumped inside his fighter's cockpit and suited up to be ready for battle, checking over the many monitors and screens outlying the cockpit.  
  


'This is Falcon 2. I'm ready for launch,' a pilot of Ken's squadron of Saberfish said to the technical officer of Luna II as he suited up and got ready to do battle with the enemy.  
  


'This is Falcon 3. I'm also ready to launch,' another pilot said as he was followed by the rest of the squadron of twelve Saberfish.  
  


'Ken, you're all set to go,' the chief mechanic of Luna II said to Ken as she jumped off the cockpit with a smile on her tanned face and headed wherever gravity was going to take her.

'You look better without a tan, you know?' Ken said as he closed his hatch to the cockpit and flicked some gauges to get ready for take-off.

'Whatever you loser,' she replied with a smile on her face as she drifted farther and farther away from Ken's Saberfish. 'Just make sure you come back in one piece, alright?'

'I always do. Later,' he said as he took off from the hangar and out into the darkness known as space.

**TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
**


End file.
